


Irresistible / Sebastian Stan

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Romance, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sad, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan AU, club, what else do i type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is caught with another girl leading to a big argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible / Sebastian Stan

The thunderous bass could be felt deep in my throat as my body moved to the beat of the music. I hitched my tight, black lace dress a couple inches up my legs, I couldn't handle the heat. I was squished between the bodies of strangers on the dance floor. It was my best friend's birthday party and she decided to celebrate it at her favorite club in New York. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic, I made my way through the crowd and walked up to the bar. Just when I told the bartender what I wanted I felt two masculine hands place on each side of my hips and press my back against his body.

"I love the way you move." I heard a deep, male voice whisper in my ear. I turned around and looked up at him.

"Sebastian!" I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's neck. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you enjoy yourself alone in the dance floor, some douchebag kept getting in the way of my view. I almost walked up to him and drag him and his friend out of my way." He grinned.

"I'm really glad you're here." The bartender placed my drink in front of me. I thanked him and turned my head back to Sebastian.

"Too bad I crashed your friends party."

"You didn't crash her party. She invited you." I took my cocktail drink and spun the straw around the glass.

"Because someone begged her." Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me.

"I did not." I shook my head. "It was one hundred percent her decision."

"She's hated me since day one and you know it more than anyone. She went nuts when we moved in together last month, how could she possibly change her mind over night?" He sighed. "Anyways, I bought her a gift. For a truce, I guess." He bent down and picked up a small bag with pink tissue paper popping out of it.  
"Plus, I wasn't going to miss seeing you dance in that cute little dress you've been teasing me about all week." He took a step closer towards me, standing just a few inches away. I felt his hand move from the middle of my back and slide down, then his right hand pinched my ass. I bit back a whimper. "I think it would look even better on our bedroom floor." He whispered in my ear. He was trying to get me in the mood, two could play this game. He was about to pull back when my hand gripped his shoulder and kept him in place.

"You know I was going to say the same thing about that black dress shirt you're wearing. I wouldn't want to get your pants dirty so your dark pants come off too. And that shiny black belt, well.. it belongs around my wrists." I let go of my grip of him and placed my left elbow on the bar table and leaned against it. Without taking my eyes off of him, I opened my mouth and let my tongue find the small straw of my glass. I hollowed my cheeks and began to drink. I saw Sebastian's face burn red. He took the drink out of my hand and kissed me roughly. Our tongues began to collide, I lost track of the time we were kissing and he pulled away for a brief moment.

"Let's go home and take care of this." He took my hand and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I can't leave." I managed to say between breaths. I was practically gasping for air. "I told her I would stay til the end."

"The car?" He asked. I bit my lip, the offer was tempting.

"We'll have to make it quick." I muttered. He smiled and we began to walk towards the exit. Just then we both heard a loud cough.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around to see my best friend cross her arms around her chest and glare.

"We're going to- uh." I looked up at Sebastian.

"Get your gift, I left it in the car." Sebastian said. Not knowing what to say, I just nod.

"What's behind your back?" Shit. We're screwed. Sebastian dropped his head and pulled the gift from behind his back. "I invite you to my party and you just show up to take my best friend. Just go ahead and leave." She rolled her eyes.

"No. This ends now." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She pulled away from my grip.

"Go ahead, leave your best friend on her birthday. Just don't come crying back to me when he leaves you."

"I wasn't going to leave. I was just going to step outside for a little, it's hot as hell in here! But, what is your problem with Sebastian?" I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Babe," Sebastian tried to interrupt me. I ignored him.

"My problem is that my best friend isn't the same since he came into your life. I can't see what you look in him." She scoffed.

"I see everything in him! Whether you like it or not, Sebastian is everything to me and so are you." I began to feel a knot form in my throat, trying to blink away the tears. "I can't stand the fact that both of you can't be in the same room. I don't want two birthday parties every year, I want one with both of you together. I want to tell you how Sebastian makes me feel without you rolling your eyes every time you hear his name and go on double dates with you and your guy. Ever since we were little you always said how I would be the maid of honor at your wedding, but would you be at mine when the you hate the groom?" Just then I wish I would have kept my mouth shut. I never talked about the wedding topic with Sebastian. I didn't even know if he wanted to get married. Scared to look at his reaction, I keep my eyes on my best friend.

"It's that serious?" My best friend asks. I ignore the question.

"If you're going to let your anger get in the way of our friendship-" I was interrupted with a hug. My best friend wrapped her arms around me and began to sob.

"I didn't want you to be torn by the two of us, I just don't want you hurt like last time." She says. I wrap my arms around her and let the tears slide down my face.

"He's no Michael. Trust me, he's a gentleman." I turn back to see Sebastian looking down at the floor. I extend my arm and wait for him to take my hand. I pull him in to a group hug.

"I'm really sorry, Sebastian." She wrapped her arms around him.

"You had every right to be protective of my girl, I don't blame you. I would have hated whatever prick she dated." He soothed her. "Now, the birthday girl shouldn't be crying at her own party."

My best friend pulled away and smiled. "You're right." She wiped the tears away.

"And my girl should spend time with her best friend." He patted my back and winked. "Have your girl time tonight."

"You're not leaving are you?" I asked.

"Don't you dare leave, Sebastian." My best friend joined in."My boyfriend invited his frat boys, you guys would get along. They're seated in the corner with me." She pointed to the corner of the club where a bunch of buff guys were drinking.

"I wasn't going to leave my girl here. I'll join them in a few minutes, I got to take care of something first." He smiled, pulling out his phone. "I'll be back."  
We both watched Sebastian leave. Something wasn't right about his smile. It was almost forced.

"Let's get some drinks!" She smiled. She pulled me back to the bar. I stayed quiet as she ordered drinks. "Alright, what's going on?"

"I fucked up." I moaned and placed my head on the table.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We just moved in together and I just had to mention marrying him." I sighed. "He's probably freaking out right now."

"He should be, he'd be lucky to have you." The bartender brought us the drinks.

"No, I mean freaking out in a bad way." I sighed.

"Forget about it, he's fine. Cheers." We pressed our glasses together and drank.

* * *

"For our double date," My best friend cleared her throat. "How does next Saturday sound?"

"Sounds great." I replied.

"What does Sebastian like to do? I know Henry will love some action he's been annoying me lately because he wants to go to some paintball out door game and I don't think I can take him down. I'll bore him right away, babe you know I can't run for my life." She complained. I giggled.

"I'll ask Seb." I smiled. I looked at my phone and saw the time. It had been over half an hour that Sebastian had left. What was he up to?

"Go check on him. Although i'm sure he has the shits or something. I'll go dance with Henry while you find your man." She kissed my forehead and left. I got off the stool and began to look around for Sebastian. I dialed his phone number, it sent me straight to voice mail.

"Where the hell are you?" I sighed. After a couple of minutes, I was sure I had covered most of the floor until I saw him. In the corner near the emergency exit with a blonde.

My heart was shattered, I saw her pressed against him. I didn't need to see his face to tell he was enjoying it. I wanted to run up to them pull her away and slap him. I wasn't sure who I hated the most. the girl or Sebastian. But I wasn't going to cause a fight. I turned my heel around and made my way out of the club. I got in my car and started driving home.

I tried not to cry on the trip home but tears managed to slip out a couple of blocks away. I got home and I slammed the car door shut. I ruined this whole night, this was all my fault. This would have never happened if I had just kept my mouth shut. I fumbled the house keys in my hands and opened the front door.

I made my way to the bedroom and opened the closet. I placed my suitcase on the bed and noticed a bouquet of red roses on the bed side table. In anger, I picked them up and walked over to the open balcony door threw them in the backyard. I walked back in the bedroom and shoved all of my clothes in the suitcase. My phone began to rang repeatedly. Sebastian was calling non stop. I was about to turn my phone off when I saw the caller ID change, it was my best friend.

"Hello." I answered.

"Babe, where are you? Sebastian is going crazy looking for you. He's drinking shots like his life depended on it. You have to go check on him."

"I left the party. I'm sorry, there's something going on i'll update you later just don't tell him you talked to me. Okay?"

"Whatever it is just come back here-Uh oh." I heard her over the line.

"Baby, i'm looking everywhere for you." I heard Sebastian slur his words through the phone."We need to talk. I'm going home, don't move." He asked.

"Go back to blondie." I snapped. Immediately I hung up the phone and raced back to the closet. Sebastian knew I was home he would be here in a matter of minutes.

I was about to finish packing when I heard the front door slam shut.

I raced to the bedroom door, locking it before I continued to fill the suitcase. There was a knock on the door.

"Babe, open up." He ordered. "Whatever you saw, it's not what you think it is."

"I'm not going to hear bullshit." I responded.

"Open the door or I will break it down." His tone turned into a more threatening one.

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged. I zipped the suitcase shut and proceeded to exit out the balcony doors, secretly thankful for the staircase. I was just stepping down the first step when the bedroom door flew open and Sebastian scanned the now, empty room.

I sprinted down the steps with the suitcase and raced around the side of the house. I heard Sebastian racing behind me. I pressed the unlock button of the car remote and shoved the suitcase in the back seat when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. He grunted and took the suitcase out of the car. I tried to free myself from his arm next thing I knew Sebastian threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the house.

"Let go!" I screamed, kicking and hitting his back. He set me down in the living room couch and threw the suitcase across the room. He took a hold of my wrists and pinned them down to my side, kneeling in front of me. I looked away from him.

"Listen to me! I am in love with you, that 'blondie' was just an ex girlfriend who got her stupid hands on me!" He hissed.

I sighed and turned to look at him, his eyes were blood red and tears slipping from his face to my legs.

Just when he thought I was about to kiss him, I pushed him down on the floor "You're such a fucking liar." I was walking away when he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"That's it!" His mouth pressed against mine as he slipped his hand under my dress. I pressed my hands against his chest, trying to push him away. His hands gripped the edge of my panties as he began to rip the fabric. His arm circled around me and carried me to the couch we were at. His hand still tried to rip my panties off my legs.

"You're not strong enough." I teased. I had to admit, angry Sebastian was my favorite Sebastian. He looked up at me, he knew I was pushing his buttons on purpose. In one swift movement he ripped the fabric in two and placed my legs on his shoulders. He parted my outer lips and cool air hit my center. He leaned in, looking at me, running his tongue up my slit. My eyelids shut and my back arched. I felt a finger slide inside of me, then a second, and a third. His tongue hit my clit, playing with it over and over again.

"Sebastian." I moaned. He chuckled sending sweet vibrations to my clit and that was enough to make me come. I opened my eyes and looked down at Sebastian, his mouth glistening in the dim living room light.

"So sweet." He smiled after tasting his three fingers.

"Sweeter than blondie's?" I smirked. He glared at me, and he began to unbuckle his belt.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're not going to walk straight for weeks. Take off your dress or I'll rip it." With his words, I jumped up and raced to the bedroom shoving my dress into the corner of the room. Sebastian walked in, shirt and belt in hand.

"Now what were you saying about this belt tonight?" He asked. I shut my eyes and whined.

"Fuck no." I groaned. He grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He grabbed a hold of my pink bra.

"This needs to come off as well." He muttered, taking it off in a matter of seconds. "Hands up."

"Nope." I told him. He glared down at me.

"Hands. Up." He hissed. "Or I'll find another good use for this belt."

"Fine with me." I snapped. He flipped me over and gave two hits on each of my bare cheeks. I cried out in pain. He flipped me side up once again and wrapped my wrists with his belt. He pushed his pants off his legs and settled between mine.

"I'm going to prove to you how much I love you." He pressed his tip against my center. I bucked my hips up. He pulled away slightly. "And you won't ever want to leave me again."  
This was all fun and games until his face softened at that last sentence. Sebastian was clearly upset no matter how much he role played right now.

"Seb-" I was interrupted by his length being shoved inside of me. He immediately began to set rhythm with his hips lightly grazing my g-spot. "Sebastian." I moaned.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." He pressed his forehead against mine looking down at how our bodies were connected. "I'm such an idiot." He looked up from between us and kissed me. I brought my tied wrists to the back of his head, pulling him closer to me. He brought his lips to my neck and down to my breast, murmuring the word 'Sorry' over and over again. His mouth met my nipple as he began to lick it and bite it. I moaned louder. His thrusts came faster, they hit my spot repeatedly and I was scared I wasn't going to last much longer. I came down with an orgasm as he milked out the rest of it with slow thrusts.  
I took a hold of him and rolled both of us over in the bed so that I was on top.

"Baby girl, what are you doing?" He asked. I began to slide up and down his shaft making him moan.

"Making up for my stupid idea of leaving you, now shut up and let me ride you." I sat up on his body, moving up and down as I shoved my wrists in his face. He smiled and untied them for me, throwing his belt away. "Much better." I smiled as I pulled up to the tip and slammed back down. His moans got louder the faster I did it.

"Babe, I'm gonna-" I felt his seed fill me up in the best way possible, just as I came down too. I fell on his chest and slowly moved off of his shaft. I lay down next to him on the bed, not bothering to break the silence that now filled the room. Sebastian rolled to his side. "I saw her in the club and I started to get uncomfortable. She kept looking at me. I decided to let her know I was with someone tonight and that I would never go back to her. I never kissed her, I never wanted to touch her. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you." I said. "I believe every word you said. I thought you had left because-." I paused mid sentence.

"Because what?" He asked.

"The whole, wedding thing." I muttered.

"You thought I left because you said you'd marry me." He chuckled.

"I thought I had scared you and-" Sebastian stood from the bed and went back to his pile of clothes on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Where are the flowers?" He asked.

"I threw them out the balcony." I bit my lip. He raced out the door naked, later returning with the bouquet of red roses.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just close them." He said. I covered my eyes with my hands and a couple of minutes later Sebastian whispered, "Okay, open them." I opened my eyes to see the room filled with lit candles and red rose petals spread around the floor. Sebastian sitting next to me cleared his throat.

"This was not originally how I planned it. I know we never talked about but after I heard your little fantasy about marrying me I was convinced you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me. I was going to ask you this at midnight and make sweet love to you after that, of course after the answer I hope you'd say but because this night was so crazy and I basically ruined everything. I'm just going to wing it. Will you marry me?"

Tears filled my eyes as I looked over at the bedside clock. Just one minute until midnight. I wrapped my arms around him and as soon as midnight hit. I whispered.  
"Yes."

"I love you." He sighed as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me slowly and passionately.

"I love you more." I said against his lips.

"Now, I waited until midnight, now all we need is a night full of sweet love making." He smiled.

"Anything for you, Sebastian. Happy Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, KUDOS AND SEND SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE STORIES. (seb's birthday was a day after her friend's-- it's not a typo dont worry.)


End file.
